Precious Moments: Who is who at the Zoo?
Precious Moments: Precious Princesses: Moral Morality Discipline of Faith: Review: A. George Dave Prince Precious Moments: Who is Who at the Zoo? The Future: The Community of Mids-Bey in the future learns to reduce Chimney, Smoke stack, Carbon gas, emissions: Industrial and Residential Waist. The Forest became a Preservation Protection Reserve for just animals, Sea Creatures, Flying Creatures. Railway Tour's train: the Zoo's and Amusement Parks who may have join forces became attraction a sight to see and Educate. The Problem: Politicians: sent Construction workers to plunder destroy, Rape Habitat Parks, Forest or residential houses. Community is rode over for a Freeway highway. They will cut corners to connect and save commuters to give them closer access next region. Anything that gets in their way the Politicians will try to buy your homes. If not in compliance they may either wait until you leave, to kick the owner out or force the community out of their resident homes, may not give the home owners, the asking worth Price to the house. Similar to forcing Creatures out of theirs Environment, people are almost treated almost the same matter, kick out of their Residential homes. Their privilege rights is not respected . The Zoo, or Safari, Teaches to preserve Nature: The same habitat, Conversations Environment will gives back to the city, Nature is needed: Water-ship Downs: Earthling Humans will not stop until they Rape the entire environmental Landscape: Keep in mind: ﻿ Who is Who at the Zoo? About Jessie Drawing: Conservationist Zoo Safari Staff: feed and cleanse forest land animals preparing for the Mayor visits. Little Jessie Draw's a graffiti on her sketch Pad. The Staff busy but also interested in her drawing asking Jessie to "show drawing it to her Dad:. Mr. Mos-by their boss kept all her drawing in his office close to his heart. Mean while Staff must pass the Inspection. Park, Forest Clean: Check Stable Stalls Clean: Check Animal Water tank: Check Washroom Clean: Check Restaurant, Store Inspected: Equiptive Maintenance: Air Warm, Coolers Conditioner: Cheek Even animals need a certain temperature to survive. Animals so far were at their best behavior. The Staff unit lines up at a halt, Mr. Mosby is at the front of the line with his little girl. On top of her hair is a Tu-Kan. They were sure they were ready. Mayor Muddle-bye and his wife limousine pull up in the drive way. The Mayor wife has Spring pollination Allergies, and her consignees nose is acting up again. Mayor need time away from the office and his Wife suggested to get away from the city. The Mayor arranged a visit at the Zoo. The Little Girl gave him a picture of his drawings the first to greet the Mayor. He loved Jessie's drawing: rolling the paper drawing in his inside Puckett, with her index finger she tells mayor to come closer towards her, next to his ear. Secretly between the both them: She says: the next one will be in colour. The Mayor thanks Jessie, however must discuss business with his father. The Staff and Mosby learn's the Mayor wants to close the Zoo for a railway station: Commotion: nobody is pleased about the situation. The Mayor's brighter side dim the mood: even more telling them "to think of it as a beckon of light". The Zoo Keepers depressed decided to stay until the last day. Walking way from the Mayor they told their boss they would see him tomorrow a few remains with their boss stay on duty. Jessie was also surprised the Conservation Zoo could be closed down. Jessie wanted to say good-bye to all the animals before their gone. The Father allowed her to go but he sent a Zoo keeper to go with her for her protection. The Mayor about to go to sleep but something presses on his mind to what the little girl said, "The next one in colour". The Mayor Wife: criticizes the little girl comments, saying to the Mayor ""animals at the Zoo are not anything important". The shall adapt quickly to their New Residents. The Mayor: in a state dream realm-state: Fast asleep: The Next One in Colour:﻿ The Mayor wakes is carried by an elephant towards a meeting: The Mayor unaware getting off the brown tusk animal, watching each cultural land creature pass him by. He wonders where they are going too? The Reino ponders; if the Mayor is coming along to the meeting? The Mayor follow the the zoo creatures. Each animal knew with or without the zoo they could survive going back to the Jungle or Forest. The Land, Sky Animal, Aquatic creatures would be fine however Mr. Mosby, his staff and especially Jesse will be out of a job and back in the filthy streets of the city. Preservation Conservation: The Zoo is all the left that is natural. The City has forgot about the animal and preservation of Green Environmental landscape. Pollution covers the Metropolis now. The City plows everything in its path. The Natural forest and the Zoo Parks will be gone soon telling no names. They wanted to help Jesse and the Zoo Staff but no-one knew how. They pondered on the idea to be Inventive. The Lion with his coat of main, roar loud enough to try bring the audience back to the Zoo but to no avail, People just pass by. The Leopard, with his shiny spotted coat, climb the tree.The stripes Tiger the fastest animal ran at a high speed thought that would attract the people by being different, caught a few however Graffit told them it would still not be enough. The Angel: had a suggestion: He introduces him self to the land/ flying Creatures: Timothy his plan to take each animal spectrum colour, he morph the design off their spiffy coats, feather. A fluent drawn flow Kenesis transfer of liquid paint is poured into a canvas. The Problem: The Angel needed volunteers: starting with the tiger, The others soon join in latter. The Mayor try to stop the Angel from making this terrible mistake: "Wait!" "Don't do this". He flew off towards Jesse home, given her a the coat of paint and brush. Given this gift, blessed by the angel, she thank him decided to paint the whole town. The Store soled: Beaver, blue jay, ground hog, and snakes: hats, scarfs and belts, The community Wore Elk, Deer, Panther, Fox; skirts, suits, sweater, pants and dresses. They demanded the Mayor to protect this town from the little girl. The Mayor thought of it as a fashion statement while searching for the little girl. The Police saw the little girl heading though City Hall's Town Gates. He wore spotted leopard pants, and tiger stripes shirt and a lizard hat while keeping the traffic in check. The Problem: The little Girl changed the bleak dark colour gates switched it to rainbow colours and the sky: were in colourized in different shades. The Mayor began to realize if he look closely he could reduce the emissions from the pipe engines; carbon Monoxide, stack of smoke that is causing a filth pollution through out the community and air converting it to stem. He began to breathe the city air: Suffer and Sulfate became a toxic waist effecting the economy like rotten eggs. His shining beacon of light: The Train Station would be another pollutant waist even to the forest. Mr. Muddlebye caught up to little girl, She wanted to know from the Mayor "if the town look wonderful"? He enjoyed the spectrum changes of the community however coat colours of the landscape, and using colours from the soul creatures was not right for Mids-Bey. The Mayor wanted to put back everything back to Normal by given the landscape, environment, soul animals colour main coat and feathers back. Given him the paint brush, he painted up a storm spilling paint over himself. Eagles Head, Graffit Neck, Blue Bird feature knees, Platypus hands, and a Lions body, and seals flipper feet. He created a new kind of creature; "Very Inst-resting Mr. Mayor": The Mayor wake up at night driving to the zoo quickly as possible to see if all of the landscape soul animals if their still there. He Made a deal with Mr. Mosby he would sending the train station far away from the Zoo: the staff, Mr. Mosby and Jesse will not have to leave, they could keep their jobs. Excite new spread among the staff the celebrate and cheered. He call it a Land Preservation Conservation Place of Protection including the Parks and Forests. Land Creature also need defending. The train Station went near City Hall. The new beacon set an example to the next town. The Mayor gain access to his closes business partnership allies without wiping out the Forest and the Zoo. Reducing Green House emission thanks to the dream he had. Mayor Muddlebye new friend show her picture in colour of different setting Individual part of him: with different shade of animals. Surprised! The Mayor wanted to know "to where did got the idea from". Jesse told him "she got from a dream": Both started laughing while Mrs. Weatherism Muddlebye and Mr. Mosby, her father were not sure what they were so amused about. It was between the both of them. ﻿